1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scissors having cutting blades which are replaceable with new cutting blades that have tough ceramic coatings at least on the cutting edges thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbers, who make frequent use of scissors, want to use scissors with cutting blades that can be replaced with new cutting blades having sharpened cutting edges thereon to save the time spent resharpening dull cutting edges or the expense of professional people that can grind and sharpen the cutting edges.
This type of the scissors having replaceable cutting blades is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,563 wherein a fixed blade and movable blade are joined by a screw and each blade includes a cutting portion having a cutting edge and a handle portion to which the cutting portion is detachably secured.
In order to improve the sharpness of the scissors, a cutting blade made of a ceramic material is provided. The hardness of the ceramic material makes it possible to provide a cutting blade having a significantly sharper edge. However, the ceramic material is breakable or brittle so that the cutting edges made of the ceramic material are likely to be nicked when used or dropped.
Professional barbers who always use scissors sometimes want to use colored scissors to make a favorable impression on their clients. To satisfy this demand, a colored plating or a synthetic resin coating is applied to the scissors, but it is found that the cutting edges colored by the plating or the resin coating become dulled.